Warriors: Passing Dreams
by SunfangOfRiverClan
Summary: Generations after the defeat of the Dark Forest, the Clans believe they are once again at peace. But unbeknownst to them, a new threat is arising, and in the midst of this turmoil four apprentices find themselves working together to stop the rising evil, connected through thoughts and dreams. Will they succeed, or will the world they once knew crumble to nothing?
1. Allegiances

_**ThunderClan:**_

Leader: Hazelstar- Cream she-cat with hazel eyes

Deputy: Tigerfoot- Large brown she-cat, green eyes

Medicine Cat: Cloudyfoot- White she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Graytail- Dark gray she-cat, blue eyes

Brightleaf- White and gray she-cat, blue eyes **–Apprentice: Willowpaw-**

Sparrowclaw- Brown tom with long, hooked claws; green eyes

Dawnfeather- Fluffy pale gray she-cat, green eyes

Oatpelt- Cream colored tom, amber eyes

Thistletail- Mottled gray she-cat with a spiky tail, yellow eyes **–Apprentice: Frostpaw-**

Nightfur- Black and dark gray tom, amber eyes

Robinfeather- Dark brown tom, amber eyes **–Apprentice: Cottonpaw-**

Lionfur- Large pale ginger tom, hazel eyes

Crowtail- Smoky black she-cat with feathered tail, green eyes

Blizzardstep- White she-cat, amber eyes

Eaglewing- Brown and white she-cat, yellow eyes **–Apprentice: Daisypaw-**

Talonsong- Dark gray she-cat, hazel eyes **–Apprentice: Jaggedpaw-**

Cragtooth- Pale gray tom with crooked teeth, amber eyes

Meadowheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Runninghare- Brown and white she-cat, yellow eyes **–Apprentice: Smokepaw-**

Littlefoot- Small ginger tom, green eyes

Russetpelt- Ginger tom, amber eyes **–Apprentice: Wolfpaw-**

Heavywind- Thickset dark gray tom, amber eyes **–Apprentice: Flypaw-**

Webstorm- Dark gray and white she-cat, hazel eyes

Flarefur- Ginger she-cat, hazel eyes

Moonflight- Black and gray she-cat, blue eyes

Echoear-White she-cat, blue eyes; deaf, but a formidable hunter

Flamestripe- Dark ginger tom, green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Cottonpaw- Pale gray she-cat, green eyes

Dasiypaw- Cream she-cat, amber eyes

Flypaw- Long-furred gray tom, yellow eyes

Jaggedpaw- Pale ginger tom, amber eyes

Smokepaw- Mottled gray she-cat, green eyes

Frostpaw- White she-cat, amber eyes

Wolfpaw- Dark brown tom, hazel eyes

Willowpaw- Silver she-cat, blue eyes

**Queens:**

Bushtail- Thickset dark brown she-cat, amber eyes (Mother of Russetpelt's kits: Brownkit- White and brown tom, amber eyes; Dapplekit- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat, amber eyes; and Rabbitkit- White and ginger tom, green eyes)

Waspsting- Black and white she-cat, yellow eyes (Mother of Cragtooth's kit: Seedkit- Pale brown she-cat, brown eyes)

**Elders:**

Icestorm- Blue-gray tom, blue eyes

Bigcloud- Dark brown tom, green eyes

Tallflower- Tortoiseshell she-cat, hazel eyes

_**ShadowClan:**_

Leader: Mousestar- Small dark brown tom, hazel eyes

Deputy: Darkshade- Large dark gray tom with black stripes, blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Turtlenose- Pale gray tom, green eyes –**Apprentice: Duskpaw-**

**Warriors:**

Finchwing- Dark brown she-cat, yellow eyes

Blackthroat- White tom with a black throat and tail tip, blue eyes

Dawntail- Pale brown she-cat, yellow eyes

Waspsting- Golden she-cat, amber eyes

Copperpool- Russet-colored tom, hazel eyes

Brownstripe- Pale brown tom with dark brown stripes, amber eyes

Stormheart- Mottled silver she-cat, blue eyes

Snowpelt- White she-cat, blue eyes

Ratclaw- Dark gray tom with long, hooked claws; hazel eyes

Splotchfur- Black and white tom, green eyes

Willowtail- Pale tortoiseshell she-cat, brown eyes **–Apprentice: Sprucepaw-**

Honeyleaf- Golden tom, green eyes **–Apprentice: Ryepaw-**

Tallbranch- Long-legged dark gray tom, blue eyes

Addertail- Pale silver tom with black stripes, amber eyes

Bramblelight- Pale brown she-cat, brown eyes **–Apprentice: Darkpaw-**

Blackstripe- White she-cat with a black stripe running down back, hazel eyes **–Apprentice: Cloudpaw-**

Hawkclaw- Dark brown tom with white paws, brown eyes

Spottedfur- Tortoiseshell she-cat, brown eyes **–Apprentice: Pinepaw-**

Brightmist- Blue-gray she-cat, amber eyes

Fallowheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes

Smallnettle- Small dark gray tom, blue eyes **–Apprentice: Leafpaw-**

Nightcloud- Black she-cat, green eyes

Mistleheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Oakpelt- Mottled brown she-cat, amber eyes

Flamestripe- Small ginger tom with dark orange stripes, amber eyes

Leopardclaw- Leopard-printed black tom, green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Duskpaw- Dark gray tom with black stripes, amber eyes

Ryepaw- Pale ginger tom, green eyes

Cloudpaw- Fluffy white she-cat, green eyes

Leafpaw- White and gray tom, green eyes

Pinepaw- Dark brown tom, amber eyes

Sprucepaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat, brown eyes

Darkpaw- Black she-cat with one white forepaw, green eyes

**Queens:**

Frostbird- White and gray she-cat, amber eyes (Expecting, mother of Leopardclaw's kits)

Russetpool- Russet-colored she-cat, brown eyes (Mother of Smallnettle's kit: Ivykit- Small tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes)

Magpieheart- Golden she-cat, hazel eyes (Mother of Hawkclaw's kits: Doekit- Pale brown she-cat with blue eyes; and Olivekit- Silver tom with green eyes)

**Elders:**

Applebranch- Dark ginger she-cat, green eyes

Crowclaw- Smoky black tom, yellow eyes

Stoattail- Dark gray tom, brown eyes

Coldtail- Silver she-cat with white tipped tail, blue eyes

_**RiverClan:**_

Leader: Chalkstar- Ginger she-cat, emerald-green eyes

Deputy- Splashfoot- Silver-blue she-cat, blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Addertail- Smoky white-and-gray tom, amber eyes** –Apprentice: Swanwing-**

**Warriors:**

Minnowfin- Black-and-white tom, green eyes

Honeydawn- Golden tabby she-cat with pale cream stripes, amber-brown eyes

Poppyshine- Pale silver she-cat, blue eyes

Sheeptail- Fluffy white tom with black feet, amber eyes

Dappleface- Speckled brown she-cat, green eyes

Plumheart- Mottled dark gray tom, green eyes

Lilynose- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, amber eyes

Icefoot- Large white tom, green eyes

Bluefeather- Dark blue-gray she-cat with silver streaks, blue eyes **–Apprentice: Starlingpaw-**

Ratclaw- Dark gray-and-black tom, amber eyes

Dovesplash- Smoky white tom, green eyes

Sapleaf- Creamy dark ginger she-cat, green eyes

One-ear- Fluffy white tom with a shredded ear, green eyes **–Apprentice: Moorhenpaw-**

Frostwillow- Mottled white-and-gray she-cat, hazel eyes

Mistheart- Smoky silver she-cat, amber eyes

Blazeclaw- Ginger-and-white she-cat, brown eyes **–Apprentice: Shrewpaw-**

Littlefoot- Small black she-cat, green eyes

Hollypetal- Dark gray she-cat, green eyes **–Apprentice: Treepaw-**

Larkfur- Mottled brown she-cat, brown eyes

Whitefern- White she-cat, green eyes

Berryface- Cream she-cat with a ginger stripe on forehead, green eyes **–Apprentice: Sunpaw-**

Pouncetail- Brown and white she-cat, amber eyes

Goldenfire- Gold-and-ginger- she-cat, green eyes

Oneshade- Pale ginger she-cat, blue eyes

Vixendawn- Ginger she-cat, amber eyes

Applefern- Ginger-and-white she-cat, amber eyes** –Apprentice: Pikepaw-**

Amethyst- Pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, pale blue eyes (Formerly a kittypet) **–Apprentice: Thicketpaw-**

Citrine- Ginger she-cat, pale blue eyes (Formerly a kittypet)

Onyx- Black tom, pale blue eyes (Formerly a loner)

**Apprentices:**

Thicketpaw- Dark brown tom, amber eyes

Sunpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Pikepaw- Dark gray tom, green eyes

Swanwing- Fluffy white she-cat with black stripes (Medicine Cat Apprentice)

Treepaw- Dark brown she-cat, amber eyes

Shrewpaw- Silver she-cat, yellow eyes

Moorhenpaw- Ginger and brown she-cat, amber eyes

Starlingpaw- Dark gray she-cat, amber eyes

**Queens:**

Blossomroot- Tortoiseshell she-cat, brown eyes (Mother of Onyx's kits: Breezekit- Smoky silver she-cat, pale blue eyes; and Stripedkit- White she-cat with black stripes, pale blue eyes)

**Elders:**

Longflower- Tortoiseshell she-cat, yellow eyes

Bigear- Fluffy black tom with large ears, amber eyes

Wildstorm- Large brown tom with ragged fur, amber eyes

**WindClan:**

Leader: Stormstar- Small white she-cat with a gray tail tip, pale blue eyes

Deputy: Scarfoot- Dark gray tom with a maimed foot, amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Pigeonfeather- Silver tom, green eyes

**Warriors:**

Dustpool- Pale ginger tom, amber eyes

Foxtail- Dark ginger tom amber eyes

Frostfoot- White she-cat, pale blue eyes

Scorchfoot- White tom with gray feet, ears, and tail tip; blue eyes

Thornfur- Golden tom, amber eyes **–Apprentice: Smudgepaw-**

Shellshine- Pale silver tom, green eyes

Dapplemist- Pale tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Shadeheart- Mottled black tom, pale blue eyes

Acornpelt- Ginger she-cat, amber eyes

Leafsprinter- Brown she-cat, green eyes

Sweptpelt- Silver she-cat, blue eyes

Cherrybloom- Ginger she-cat with brown-gold stripes, amber eyes

Finchwing- Pale brown-and-cream she-cat, hazel eyes

Longwhisker- Large white tom, amber eyes

Ravenfeather- Small black she-cat, brown eyes

Featherbreeze- Silver she-cat with black stripes, brown eyes **–Apprentice: Ashpaw-**

Rainsong- Silver tom, blue eyes

Rushingblaze- Fluffy ginger tom, green eyes **–Apprentice: Stonepaw-**

Falcontalon- Brown-and-white tom, amber eyes

Toadfoot- Mottled brown and ginger tom, green eyes **–Apprentice: Bumblepaw-**

Carptooth- Dark ginger tom, amber eyes

Battail- Black-and-white she-cat, yellow eyes

Ploverwish- Pale cream she-cat, pale blue eyes

Eggheart- Pale ginger tom, pale green eyes **–Apprentice: Redpaw-**

**Apprentices:**

Redpaw- Dark ginger tom, amber eyes

Bumblepaw- White she-cat with brown stripes, amber eyes

Ashpaw- Dark gray she-cat, blue eyes

Stonepaw- Pale silver tom, amber eyes

Smudgepaw- Black-and-white she-cat, green eyes

**Queens:**

Wildspot- White she-cat with ginger spots, green eyes (Expecting)

Poppyheart- Dark ginger she-cat, pale blue eyes (Mother of Eggheart's kits: Volekit- Dark gray tom, pale green eyes; and Icekit- White she-cat, pale blue eyes)

**Elders:**

Lightningtail- White she-cat with black stripe running down back, yellow eyes

Thickclaw- Heavyset brown tom, green eyes

Roseglow- Ginger she-cat, green eyes

**Outside The Clans:**

Snickerdoodle- Brown-and-cream she-cat, amber eyes (Kittypet)

Alexa- Brown-and-cream she-cat, pale blue eyes (Kittypet)

Rumble- Black tom, green eyes (Kittypet)

Winter- White tom, pale blue eyes (Loner)

Hazard- White tom, amber eyes (Loner)

Peril- Ginger she-cat, blue eyes (Loner)

Sizzle- Pale ginger she-cat, amber eyes (Rogue)


	2. Patrols

"Hurry up, you lazy mouse-brain!" A voice called through the thick grass. The green-leaf sun blazed through the tree-covered landscape, showing no relents as it turned the once-beautiful flowers into crunchy pulps.

"I'm coming, just… just give me a second!" Another voice called from a distance. The cat padded through the thick undergrowth, her pale gray pelt almost bleached white from the heat. Why they were hunting in this terrible and repulsive weather, she had no clue. But it wasn't like she could just walk away and go back to the shady cave of her den without trouble. So here she was, on a border patrol with what were probably the most annoying cats in the world.

"Hey!" Yet another voice called. A silver she-cat jumped over a fallen log and landed on top of the apprentice, her icy blue eyes round with excitement. "Cottonpaw, guess what! I caught a vole! And it's _huge!_" The she-cat pulled herself up and pranced around her friend, looking like she may burst with joy.

"That's awesome, Willowpaw. I bet Bushtail will love that; she does have lots of mouths to feed." Cottonpaw replied, licking a dusty forepaw as she began to trot through the forest once more. "We shouldn't keep Robinfeather and Brightleaf waiting." She paused. "_Especially _Robinfeather."

"Oh, you're scared of him, aren't you? Willowpaw snickered, racing to catch up to the gray cat.

"Ha!" Cottonpaw began to retort. "You should try having him as a mentor! He literally tries to shred my ears off every time we leave camp! You're lucky to have Brightleaf as a mentor; she wouldn't hurt a fly if she could avoid it!"

"_Excuse me?"_ A voice growled from behind them. Cottonpaw gulped as Robinfeather pulled himself out from behind a bush. He looked like everything but happy.

"The only reason I'm being hard on you," he began "Is because I'm _preparing_ you for the real life of a warrior." The tom's eyes seemed to flicker with menace for a split second. "But if you'd like to see me actually shred your ears off…" the large cat unsheathed long, sharp claws.

"Oh, stop it!" A she-cat's voice piped up. "You're being ridiculous! Shredding an apprentice's ears off! What kind of mentor are you? You scared the poor things to death!"

Robinfeather swung his head around as Brightleaf pushed her way through the same bush, her bright blue eyes wide with fury.

"I was being sarcastic." Robinfeather growled, sheathing his horrifying claws. "A good mentor should know when another warrior is being serious or not."

"Oh, don't even start!" Brightleaf meowed, facing the tom in defiance. "I'm tired of this non-sense. Willowpaw," the white and gray cat said, her voice cooling down as she turned to her apprentice. "Go and get your vole and head back to camp with Cottonpaw. When you get there, give it to Bushtail." The she-cat swung her head around so she could once again face Robinfeather. "I have some things to deal with first."

When the two apprentices returned to their camp, Willowpaw immediately headed for the nursery, the juicy vole dragging behind her. Cottonpaw headed for the apprentice's den, her legs tired and sore. She was too sleepy and worried to eat, her mind anxiously thinking of all the things Robinfeather could do to her.

_I'll worry about it tomorrow_. The she-cat decided. _Anyways, what can he do? He has no power. That's Hazelstar's job._


	3. Hunting

The tom crouched, his ears pricked for any sign of movement. He was going to be the best fighter in all of WindClan- maybe the best fighter that ever lived. Yes, he could see it now. Cats telling stories about his swiftness in battle, how he spilled his enemy's blood, oh yes, he was going to be a legend. The tom imagined his Clan cheering his name as Stormstar honored his courage…

"You're day-dreaming again, Redpaw!" A shrill voice interrupted his thoughts. The tom growled as he saw his brother give him a look of amusement. "We're supposed to be hunting, not imaginin' that we're birds flyin' off into yonder!"

"I was just preparing to catch a vole- when you interrupted me, Stonepaw!" Redpaw snarled back.

"What vole? I don't smell no vole! You're just makin' up excuses again!" Stonepaw snorted as he gave his silver fur a lick. "And we're not even suppose' to be outa camp, ya know! Apprentices ain't suppose' to be out of camp without a mentor!"

"But I wanted to hunt! Eggheart wouldn't let me! It's not fair; Bumblepaw and Smudgepaw got to go on a patrol twice in the last quarter moon!" Redpaw scuffed the dirt below him with a ginger paw, as if he imagined it was Eggheart himself. "And I'm going to catch something, even if it's the last thing I do!"

"We were only apprenticed a moon ago!" Stonepaw retorted, fluffing up his fur. "We're breakin' Stormstar's orders, and ya know it!" The tom turned around and began to walk towards the direction of the camp.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" Redpaw meowed, giving his brother a cold glare.

"Back to camp." Stonepaw replied flatly. "And if you know what's good for ya, you'd join me."

"Never! You're no fun anyways!" Redpaw snapped.

"Fine." Stonepaw mewed. "See you later, than." And without saying another word, the tom turned tail and bolted up the tall grassy hills.

_Who does Stonepaw think he is, bossing me around like that? _Redpaw thought. _I'll just do something fun without him… something no apprentice in this Clan has done! _A wide grin spread across the ginger tom's face. _I'll go to the broken half-bridge! Yes, that's what I'll do! And I'll catch a fish while I'm at it! Who says a WindClan cat can't catch a fish?_

Redpaw turned his head toward the lake. The sun was beginning to set. He had to be quick if he wanted to get back to camp unnoticed.

_I'll show them._ He thought to himself. _I'll show them all._

-At the half-bridge-

"Almost… got one… almost…" The tom hissed to himself. His amazing plan was already proving to be a failure. Perhaps he should have gone back with Stonepaw.

_Never. _Redpaw shook the thought away. He crouched further, slipping even closer to the edge of the broken bridge. Beyond the waters, he could see several boats, and even further on was the Clan of fish-faces.

A small black shape suddenly darted in front of him. "Got it!" Redpaw screeched, shoving both paws into the murky water. Suddenly, he felt as if he were being dragged down. The water seemed to be coming closer to his face. Gushing liquid filled his mouth, and he frantically waved his paws around, trying to find a grip or something to grab onto. But there was no luck.

_I'm going to die!_ He thought to himself. _I'm sorry Stonepaw! I'm sorry for leaving the camp! I should have listened! Please don't let me die now! Not now!_ As black splotches began to fill his vision, he could see a small shape above him.

_StarClan has come for me!_ Redpaw thought, letting his paws relax as he continued to float to the bottom of the lake.


End file.
